1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for energy conversion from wave movement in water, comprising a frame connectable to a seabed, a container for containing a gas, which container is formed by at least two parts, a first part connected to the frame and a second part displaceable in vertical direction relative to the first container part for varying the working volume of the container, and energy converting means for energy conversion from the displacement of the second container part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist wave energy converters which have a gas-filled container which is situated below the water surface. Due to wave movements on the water surface pressure differences will occur periodically under the water surface. The pressure differences result in vertical movement of the gas-filled container, which movement can for instance be converted to drive a generator. Such an apparatus is disclosed in GB 1 604 372 with a first tank member which moves relative to a second buoyant tank member. The tank members cooperate in a gas tight manner such that compressed gas or partial vacuum may be used as a source of power. The existing wave energy converters are optimized for energy conversion at a determined, frequently occurring wavelength which is generally local. When wavelengths differ, the efficiency of energy conversion is considerably lower than at the wavelength for which the converter has been optimized.